Sora no 空の
by PockyGame
Summary: Vacío... Era lo que la joven sintió al ver su hogar... Ten piedad de mi Kami-Sama.-Rogó la azabache cayendo en la inconsciencia...


**Holaaa como están!?**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo One-Shot medio depresivo a mí parecer... Nunca les han dado esos ataques de tristeza?**

**Pues eso es lo que me pasa ahora xD... (Bueno en realidad no estoy triste sólo se me dieron ganas de escribir alguna tragedia ._.)**

**INUYASHA & COMPANY NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A LA GRAN RUMIKO...**

* * *

_**VACÍO...**_

- Qué bueno ya me tenía merecido unas buenas vacaciones.- Pronuncie en un tono alegre y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Lentamente comencé a escalar la escalera en una de las paredes del pozo devora huesos... Mi gran mochila amarilla ya no pesaba tanto puesto que ya no traía los incontables víveres que llevaba al Sengoku Jidai...

Despacio subí los escasos escalones que me dirigían hacia la puerta corrediza...

Alargue una mano y deslize la puerta hacia un lado...

**_La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro y Mi corazón dejó de latir..._**

Allí frente a mi se encontraba una enorme grieta... Con la mirada seguí su camino... Y con lo que me encontré... Sentí claramente como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos...

Al levantar la mirada pude ver como policías y bomberos intentan desesperados encontrar, en lo que en ese momento pensé, señales de vida bajo los enormes escombros donde anteriormente se encontraba mi hogar.

Mi estómago se estrujo... Mi mirada se ensombreció... Mi mente se desconectó... Ya no sentía nada.

Deje caer la mochila de mi hombro produciendo un sonido seco el cual llamó la atención de dos bomberos los cuales se dirigieron rápidamente hacia mi...

- ¡No! - Grite como nunca lo había hecho... Segundos después me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas aún en shok me abraze a mi misma mientras temblaba y sentía que las gotas salían de mis ojos me quemaban cual ácido.

- ¡Señorita, señorita! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? - Pude oír vagamente como uno de los bomberos gritaba al momento en que se dejaba caer en rodillas frente mi... Sentí sus manos cubiertas por guantes tomar mi rostro y elevarlo para examinarme rápidamente.- ¿Puede levantarse? -Me pregunto preocupado...

No pude contestar... Seguía en trance... Mi mente y mi cuerpo no me respondían... Quería gritar hasta rasgar mis cuerdas vocales... Quería llorar hasta morir ahogada... Quería lanzarme desde un risco hacia filosas rocas... Pero no podía... Mi cuerpo no lograba hacer coneccion con mi cerebro... Involuntariamente comencé a mecerme mientras me soltaba del agarre que mantenía el hombre en mis mejillas y bajaba el rostro y murmurar indudables palabras las cuales se volvían cada vez más fuertes...

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿¡POR QUÉ!? -Gritee con todas mis fuerzas en un ahogado grito... Cuál resorte me levanté del suelo espantado momentáneamente a los bomberos... Pero sinceramente eso no me importó mucho y salí corriendo a la mayor velocidad que mis piernas me permitían...

Corrí hasta llegar a la multitud de oficiales, bomberos y vecinos que ofrecían su ayuda...

Con bruscos movimientos me abrí paso entre ellos...

No me detuve hasta llegar al frente de toda la gente... Pude ver como todos trataban de sacar los escombros...

De repente uno de los bomberos hizo una señal con sus brazos y rápidamente dos oficiales se dirigieron hacia allí con una camilla.

Pude ver como cargaba un pequeño cuerpo sobre ella...

- _**"¡Sota!"**_- Gritó mi mente alterada... Quise correr hacia el... Asegurarme de que... Por lo menos respirara... Pero al querer atravesar la valla que habían colocado los oficiales para proteger el área...

- ¡Oiga señorita! ¡No puede pasar! - Me gritó uno de los bomberos al mismo tiempo que me cargaba y me alejaba de ahí.

- ¡No suelteme, mi hermano está ahí! - Solloce tratando de soltarme de su agarre... Luego de unos momentos su agarre se fue aflojando.- De acuerdo... Ven conmigo.- Dijo mientras me soltaba y comenzaba a trotar hacia la camilla.

Rápidamente lo seguí... Vi como separaba dos vallas y pasaba por en medio, ya del otro lado me hizo una señal indicando que pasara, rápidamente lo hice...

Vi como llamaba a los oficiales que llevaban la camilla y uno de esos señalaban las escaleras... Seguramente la ambulancia estaba abajo.

En pocos segundos llegue al lado del hombre.

- Puedes ir, abajo está la ambulancia.- Dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que señalaba hacia abajo.

No respondí, solamente asentí con la cabeza y rápidamente comencé a bajar los peldaño de dos en dos.

Ya al lado de la ambulancia vio como los enfermeros subían la camilla, por un espacio pudo ver como le colocaban una máscara con oxígeno.

- ¿Puedo verlo? - Pregunté en un hilo de voz conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ambos hombres se miraron momentáneamente antes de salir de la ambulancia...

- Adelante.- Dijo suavemente uno de ellos.

Podría decirse que prácticamente me lancé dentro de la ambulancia.

Ver a mi hermano menor ahí... Acostado sobre la camilla con esa máscara, cubierto por polvo y escombros, con incontables cortaduras y moretones...

Mi corazón se partió... No pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, mi estómago me dolía, mi cuerpo temblaba...

Alcé una mano y lentamente la dirigí hacia una de sus mejillas, acariciandola con suavidad... Estaba frío...

- Sota...- Lo llamé con suavidad aún con lágrimas fluyendo por mi rostro.- Despierta por favor...- Seguí insistiendo mientras lo movía ligeramente.- No me dejes Sota, no te vayas.- Susurré lastimosamente mientras lo abrazaban con fuerza... Mis lágrimas fluyen por mis mejillas cual río, cayendo sobre el rostro de mi hermano.

En un instante de ternura deposito un beso en su frente ahogando un grito cuando veo que su pecho ya no se mueve...

- Sota... ¡Respira baka!... ¡Sota! - Gritó al saber que se ha ido... De repente siento como me arrastran lejos de el, seguramente uno de los enfermero... Ya un poco más alejada veo como el otro enfermero rápidamente intenta revivir a mi hermano, él hombre que me sostenía fue a ayudarlo, dejando al bombero a cargo de mi...

Mi alma llora al saber que no logran nada...

Siento que ya nada me queda en este mundo... Mi madre... Mi abuelo... Sota... Todos se han ido... ¿Por qué yo no estuve allí con ellos? ¿Por qué yo y no ellos? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?... Y así sin más caí en la inconsciencia... Ojalá Kami-Sama se apiade de mi y no me deje despertar...

* * *

**A este One-Shot lo escribí llorando... No saben como duele escribir esto...**

**Creo que me he vuelto masoquista…**

**Espero sus opiniones... Gracias por leer...**

**P/D: Habra segunda parte... (Si logro unir mis ideas)... Sólo pido la colaboración de $1 para comprar pañuelos... Gracias.**

**Att: PockyGame.**


End file.
